Two Very Similar People
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AuthoressExtraordinaire - Erik Destler works for the Shah as an assassin, the Shah fears being dead, so a scientist from the West is called and brings along his daughter. His very own CREATION. Find out what happens to Evelyn Frankenstein by reading, more chapters to come. ErikxOC Set in Persia, setting could change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I put this story, though it's a crossover between some Frankenstein elements and Phantom, because it would get noticed more. So I hope you all enjoy and please, I would love to hear what you have to say. - AuthoressExtraordinaire**_

When the first monster threw himself in the funeral pyre it had created, it did not know his creator had only passed out and not died. With his first two creations gone, Victor Frankenstein decided to create a new creation, a better creation. He didn't have to go grave-robbing in the dark anymore because he now had a good enough amount of money to bribe a man at the morgue to give him body parts he needed.

Once finished he named this third creation Evelyn Frankenstein, Victor's late wife Elizabeth had always wanted a daughter named Evelyn, but Elizabeth never saw the first morning of their honeymoon. The first creation killed her in vengeance since victor had destroyed the monster's female counterpart before it could be brought to life.

For Evelyn, he used the body of a girl of nineteen years whose arms had been loped off as well as her right shin. Before, the girl used to have green eyes, but they were blind so he used some healthy blue eyes he had found, she was also in need of some work on her throat. He gave the body a slightly younger and healthier heart and a new set of lungs and intestines. There was also a tendon in her ankle that needed mending and she needed new arms and on the left arm she needed a new hand. This creation did not require as many stitches as the first two had, they were few and spread out across her body.

There was one above her heart, another just below her breasts in the center and ended above her navel. Just above her elbow on her right and one around her left wrist. And one on each of her shoulders, one under her right eye and another by the side of her left eye horizontally. Evelyn had beautiful, shoulder length, bronze colored hair.

As months passed after her 'birth' of sorts, she learned quite a lot and very quickly too, though at first she did have to be re-taught how to speak and spell and read. She loved to sing and loved gardening flowers and took great delight in reading. She also liked painting and drawing with pastels, though she was only fairly good at it they certainly wouldn't be placed in any museums. Evelyn also learned to cook and she was good at it.

Most importantly, though, she had to also learn again everything about her body, Victor had used the body he given Evelyn because he wished that whoever may see past her stitches and love her enough to ask for her hand, that she would be pure and untouched.

To Victor, Evelyn was the daughter he had always wanted, she always addressed him as father and it always warmed his heart and made his sorrows fade away.

Two years later, two Persian men come to his manor telling him the shah of Persia requested his presence.

(Evelyn's POV)

Father came up to my room telling me to pack for a journey to Persia, but there was a strange feeling telling me something was going to go wrong.

I had never traveled before, it was exciting, we had first traveled by boat and then by train to go a little further inland to reach the caravan that we would take to get to the capital where the large, majestic palace stood ominously over us. Standing in its shadow, that foreboding came back to me all at once, I looked at father. He seemed worried too. Suddenly I was very cautious and stood closer to father, I felt safer when near him. He would never let any harm come to me.

I know I'll be alright, but what about father?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. – Sorry if it has taken me awhile to get chapters up, lots of school work to do and often times I can't get on the computer or I'm too tired.. Ugh, all I'm giving you is excuses. I'll just get right to the story.**_

_**(Evelyn's POV)**_

As we were presented to the Shah and his court, I remained silent, looking around I noticed people staring at me. Father told me I'll always be different, but he also said that makes me even more unique. One of a kind, he tells me every so often.

As the Shah looked at us, his main focus was on me, he looked at me with shock and interest.

"Do you know why you are here Frankenstein?" The Shah asked my father in English, which was quickly becoming know by many foreign nobles as a way to speak to each other and was a second language to many, myself included.

"I truly do not know much at all. Your emissaries said very little. I am grateful for invitation, great Shah, but I wonder what would drive you to invite a simple scientist and doctor such as myself?" Father replied.

"Is it not obvious!" the Shah laughed, "Your work of course, Frankenstein. Did you not think that word would get around of your experiments? But pardon my ill manners; you have yet to introduce your companion."

At this, everyone's eyes turned to me. In the court I saw, off to the side, a man with striking amber eyes and a black mask covering the whole of his face, in black Persian attire with gold embellishment. He seemed to look at me very observantly.

"This is my daughter Evelyn."

"She looks not in the least like you at all," the Shah said to father,

"I assure you, I gave her life. I am her father."

"Ah," said the Shah, "Is she another one of your experiments?"

Father's face tinted red just a bit and closed a hand around one of mine. I could tell that the Shah's questions were frustrating him.

"From an unbiased standpoint and scientifically speaking, then yes." I knew father did his best to remain from getting aggrivated as he spoke as politely as he could. Through all of this I still remained calm, collected and silent. It probably was the best idea to have taken my medication before we got here. Making me drowsy enough for me to not want to speak much, but not to drowsy that I would fall over where I stood. I still had to look presentable, no matter how much I hated the Shah and his moral views, or lack there of.

I had taken some vitamin boosters and medication to help my body not attack all my organs and appendages.

After a moment of silence, after my father's reply, the Shah spoke.

"It is exactly why I called you here, Frankenstein." He said standing up, but never leaving his throne.

"How do you mean, your majesty." Father asked, squeezing my hand gently, like he was afraid that I would somehow disappear from his grasp.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the Shah asked again and paused for a moment before continuing, "When I die, I for one, will not want to stay that way," Father's eyes widened at this, but he said nothing as the Shah continued.

"I will not be foolish like those old kings, bah. I will truly be reanimated and you, Victor Frankenstein. Who have so defied the laws of nature, will help me in my endeavor."

_**A.N. – I know this is a short chapter but I'm kind of short on time so I left it at a cliffy… I'm sorry, but I hope you did enjoy it there will be more chapters hopefully soon. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. - Wow, is all I can say because of the fact that A) all of the two chapters of this story have been very short and B) because I haven't typed anything for this in a while. So now I shall remedy that by giving you another, hopefully longer than the others, chapter. I would also like to encourage people to ask question and check out my other stories. Enjoy! **_

"You do not know what you are asking of me, your majesty. If I did reanimate you, you would not remember anything. And you will, most definitely, not look the same either. I will have no part in any of this." Father replied coolly, "Victor, Victor, Victor," the Shah laughed. "I have my ways of persuading people," the Shah subtly gestured to his Daroga, who gestured to the two guards next to him. Who, in turn, grabbed me by my elbows and separated me from Father by a few feet. I was frantically looking from the two guards, to Father, the Shah, then Father and then at the masked man and back again to Father. "You see, Frankenstein. I do have ways of getting what I want from people," the Shah said moving forward more by only a foot from his throne and then halted.

I was frightened but remained silent.

"Leave her out of this Shah! She is only a child," Father shouted enraged and taking a few steps forward, then the Daroga came over and held Father back by his elbow.

"Not a child, but a young woman. A beautiful one for that matter, well she would be if not for those stitches all over her." The Shah laughed and so did the rest of the nobles of his court. When he looked to me I scowled, his words did not hurt but I most certainly would not stand for it when people mock me.

"Better to have the worst of appearances than the personality of an ass." I finally said, everyone looked shocked, one person even shouted in English 'it speaks'. Father smirked and when I looked over to that masked man, he had a very amused gleam in his amber eyes. I kept myself calm and emotionless. The Shah was flustered by my comment but soon began to speak again to Father,

"Fine, Frankenstein. If you will not help me I will simply ask you for your journals," he said extending his hand, palm up. "Alas," my father began, "I cannot give my journals to you for I do not have them anymore. After Evelyn was created I burned them, every last copy." The Shah's tanned features went as red as they could be, he was furious with Father at this point, but kept himself in order. "Since you are the only one who can do this… Then I will reassure myself of your return once I am dead… Since your daughter means so much to you, I am sure you will come back to get her when you come back to reanimate me."

It was then that I was truly afraid, my fear was written all across my face, so was Father's. We both looked at each other and the Shah spoke again, "She will stay with you, Daroga." Guards! Take her there now."

As they began to drag me out of the throne room I started crying, "Father! Father, please! Please don't let them take me! Father!" I sobbed as I tried to get free. Father tried his best to loose himself from the Daroga's hold, but couldn't. He turned and screamed at the Persian king, "She has nothing to do with this, let her be Shah!"

All the Shah did was laugh at this, "She has everything to do with this, Frankenstein. She is the key to getting exactly what I want and is a good assurance for your return." And that last remark I heard, I was finally pulled out of the throne room to be lead to the house of the Daroga.

The Shah dismissed the court and had Frankenstein sent back to his homeland but called Erik, his assassin and Nadir, his Daroga or police chief. The Shah's mother, the Khanum, was there as well and once alone, the Shah began to speak. "Should Frankenstein be unable to return, the only reason that he cannot return should be if he's dead, I want to be sure that someone will be able to reanimate me. And therefore Erik, you shall observe her and find out everything she knows, so with that being said you will be staying at the house of Nadir. Who knows, creatures like you and her should stick together. I may even order you and Frankenstein's creation to be married so that when I take the throne a second time, by then I'll have another assassin in the making. Don't worry you'll be able to have it in your western customs, no need to thank me."

Erik was made furious by this, luckily his mask hid it, but he remained silent through it all. "Well, I am finished speaking with you, you may both be dismissed," the Shah said with a wave of his hand. Nadir and Erik then bowed and left the throne room quickly.

_**A.N. - I hope that chapter was longer than the others, please ask questions and review and check out my other stories, like I had asked of you in the above Author's Note. More chapters to come! PS, the word ass is used in the terms of the animal.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. - I am back! Yes I am, and this is yet another chapter. I would like to thank MyraValhallah for her review to the story, I appreciate your support and hope that you and everyone else enjoy the next chapter however long or short it may be because I can honestly not figure out that part. It always seemed longer on paper, medium sized on the computer but then I post it and it just seems small... I have already taken up too much of your precious time, Enjoy. Onward!**_

_(Evelyn's POV)_

The guards opened the door and threw me onto the carpeted, marble floor of the threshold and I laid there with my head on the back of my hands and I cried. Then after five minutes I curled myself inwardly, pulling my arms across my chest and bringing my knees to my chest, and began to sob uncontrollably. Then I heard the voice of a child speak to me in Farsi but I did not know how to respond, then the voice of the boy spoke in English. "Lady, why are you crying?" As I looked up at the large staircase in front of me, upon the steps I saw the boy with tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes. I was glad my hair was covering my face, I quickly turned my head and looked at my hands that were still clutched, one over the other upon my chest under my collar bone. "Please. Do not come any closer," I sobbed. He spoke again, "Lady, why do you cry?" "Because," I cried shakily, "they took me away from my father and I miss him. And I am frightened." My voice faltered and I sobbed. I heard the boy's feet coming down the stairs as they had before, "Come no further! Come no further please," I choked out. The footsteps stopped, after a moment the boy began to cough, it lasted for a few moments then it stopped. I continued to cry as I heard the door open I curled up more tightly. Then I heard voices, "Erik, take her up to the guest chambers. Reza my son come, let's go out into the garden." Suddenly I felt arms around me, lifting me off the floor. I looked up to see the face of the man named Erik but I was surprised, even in my sorrowful state, to see the man in the mask. Too exhausted to say anything I closed my eyes and let him carry me to my new rooms.

_(Erik's POV)_

The poor girl seemed so alone and frightened, it reminded me of when I was a boy with the gypsies and also as a young child wishing for a mother's love. When I had begun my ascent up the stairs to her new chambers the girl finally looked up and saw me, I was astounded internally that she was not terrified but slightly relieved that it was I who was carrying her. By the time I had reached the girl's chambers, in which she would be staying, I found that she had fallen asleep in my arms. So I laid her on the bed which was dressed in royal blue silk blankets, pulling the gossamer canopy of the bed closed with its silver stars that made it look like the night sky. I left it open just a slight bit for me to be able to see her face should she awaken at any time. She seemed more at peace when unconscious to the world, even with her scars she did not seem as repulsive as some things I encountered. Then again, with a face like mine who am I to judge?

_(Narrative POV)_

It was sunset when Evelyn woke up in her new bed. Erik had kept vigil in a chair by the window that was six feet from her bed. She sat up and supported herself with her hands on either side of her; she looked around with her eyes still blurry from her tear induced sleep. The man with the mask was leaning on his elbow, asleep, in the chair. Evelyn crawled across the bed and stood up from the bed and went over to him, she soon began to shake his shoulder, "Sir?" she began softly. He looked like a lifeless golem, he was lean and slightly healthy looking but his black mask shadowed his closed eyes. But it was no use, so she dragged her self back to her bed and lay back down. After lying there for half an hour she noticed the sky grew darker and she let sleep take her, she just hoped that at this point her father was alright.

_**A.N. – Sorry if this one was short the next one I think will start in her father's point of view. Review please and check out some of my other stories!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N. – I am so glad I'm writing another chapter for this story, but I have no idea what to do! I know I want it to start with Victor's POV but what should happen? Hopefully what has been written will satisfy the eager eyes of you, dear reader. And have mercy on me if this chapter did not reach its full potential for you. ~ AuthoressExtraordinaire  
**_  
As I traveled back I barely slept, how could I sleep knowing that my poor and innocent child. Granted a child made by unnatural means, started from an experiment to change the destiny of man, trying to become a modern Prometheus. But none the less, I have long since learned my lesson, I was the creator and it was my duty to father and teach my creations and take up responsibility. I had vowed that I would no longer tamper with the course of nature and to let what happens, happen. Maybe Henry had been right, maybe this is how my fate was to end up like Prometheus', that I will be alone and tormented that there is nothing I can do to change anything of it. I could not help her though she begged me, pleading, 'father, father!' and yet I could do nothing to stop them from parting me from her. The songs of the past came to haunt me when I finally found sleep; they would not let me rest.

_Flashback/Dream ~_

_Victor could see a younger form of himself working on the counterpart creation to the first.__"So still this shadow of a woman lies, the future sleeping in her form. Dare I free her from her death, quicken now her pulse and breath and make her once again reborn?" his younger self sang out, Victor walked from behind his younger self to the other side of the table upon which the body lay. "Why does the knife quake in my fingers? Why is my heart an empty shell? What if she awakes like him, murderous and vile within? An angel banished then to Hell? No! I've gone too far to turn back now, the darkness will not be denied. And now the Modern Prometheus is going to create his bride!" _

_The scene before him with his younger self paused and the memory of the fist creation's warning was heard again saying, "Do not delay, Victor, for I will be ever-watching and when your labors are through I shall appear to claim what is mine. Heed my wishes. You may be my creator, but I am your master – obey!" _

_The warning rang through as the scene played out once more. "I've gone too far to turn back now, there's nothing left I need decide. I am the Modern Prometheus and ready to create this bride!" Victor watched as his younger self turned to the door where his friend Henry stood, Henry sang out as well. _

_"What heresy have devised? Is this the science you conceived? With nature's every law defied, what good could ever be achieved?" Then the younger Victor and Henry spoke. "The power of life and death is in my hands. I had erred before, at Ingolstadt. But this time will be different. She will be different!" Young Victor said, "The question is not what you can do. The question is what you should do!" Henry told Victor, the young Victor quickly turned from his friend and set back to work and sang as he did, "I've gone too far to turn back now, and soon you'll see I'm justified! I am the Modern Prometheus ready to create this bride!" _

_Henry pleaded with the younger Victor as the Present Victor still stood to the side and watched like a specter, "Man mustn't try to act like God, Prometheus was merely myth! And if you toy with nature's course, you fate will be the same as his!" Young Victor turned to look at his friend from his place by the table, "I cannot believe what I am hearing, I great discovery is near. Lesser men can wait behind, paralyzed of heart and mind! But I am not afraid to dare. I'll change the course of history! Please see beyond your petty fears, I was once a dreamer, now I'm man's redeemer! We're on the verge of new frontiers." The older Victor closed his eyes and clamped his eyes shut and slammed his hands over his ears as they sang all at once._

_(Victor: She's going to be perfect.) Henry__: Can't you see what you've become? (Creature: It's gone too far to turn back now.)_

_(Victor: A goddess here on earth!) Henry: Your science is insanity. (Creature: My wishes shall not be defied.)_

_(Victor: Behold the Modern Prometheus!) Henry: You're not a Modern Prometheus! (Creature: For now the Modern Prometheus,)_

_(Victor: Bear witness to her birth!) Henry: You cannot save humanity. (Creature: Is ready to create my bride.)  
The older victor looked to the scene before him as the younger Victor and Henry began to argue, "The destiny of humanity will not be stayed, Henry!" _

_"I cannot allow you to destroy yourself. I will do everything in my power to see that this abomination is exposed and brought to an end." The older Victor closed his eyes, not wanting to see the next events as his younger self screamed and crashes of thunder from that night pealed again._

Victor's head shot up as the carriage he was traveling in hit a bump. His past would always haunt him, its darkness be his constant shadow. Evelyn was always his candle in the night, but now the candle has been taking from its place. 'My world will never be as bright as it once was till my little girl is safe and sound back with me.

_**A.N. - Yes at the end I switched POVs, yes I did make this short. I'm sorry and promise you more chapters. For the flashback/dream sequence I used the song 'Modern Prometheus' from Frankenstein a new musical. So listen to the song the version I used was from a fan video I found on YouTube because it was the best quality I could find :P, I hope that you like the chapter and check out some of my other stories! Also review because I like hearing from you!**_


End file.
